From old times, natural leathers have been used as surface materials for balls used in ball games, but in recent years, the wide employment of leather-like sheets, especially leather-like sheets comprising fibers and elastic polymers and called the so-called artificial leathers, have been begun due to the easiness of handling and the like. However, since skin layers comprising elastic polymers have often been formed on the whole surfaces of the artificial leathers to prevent the deterioration of abrasion resistance and the adhesion of soil, the artificial leathers have had a problem that the artificial leathers are slippery, especially easily slippery, when hands sweat in a ball game such as basketball, rugby, or American football in which the balls are treated with the hands.
As a means for decreasing such the slippiness to improve a gripping property on wetting, for example, a method for discontinuously imparting a non-slipping property-exhibiting resin to the surface of an artificial leather having naps has been disclosed in JP-A 9-250091 (JP-A means “Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication”). However, this artificial leather has had a problem that the artificial leather lacks sufficient durability and sufficient abrasion resistance, because the artificial leather has a water-absorbing property in the nap portions but has fuzzes from the first time, and furthermore a problem that the artificial leather is easily soiled, because a film layer is not formed on the surface. Additionally, the artificial leather has had a problem that the nap portions of the surface excessively absorb water to increase the weight of a ball.